Winx club Headmasters on jeopardy!
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Faragonda and saladin go on jeopardy. Mrated for crude material and sean connery.


Title: Winx club teachers celebrity jeopardy

Summary: Jeopardy comes to magix and holds the alfea, red fountain teachers with...sigh...sean connery celebrity jeopardy.

Rated: 14A/M for Mature

Disclaimer: The Penis mightier, anal bum cover, swords, it's all so hilarious.

---

(jeopardy theme plays)

Alex trebek: welcome back to celebrity jeopardy. it's been a real good one. with this said, let's take a look at the scores. Mrs. faragonda, has set a new jeopardy record, for buzzing in and never answering a question.

Faragonda: well, i go blank. and what is your name again?

Alex: you should retire. and we have Headmaster saladin, who is in 1st place, with 9 dollars.

Saladin: hey griffin! if you're watching at home, i'm bringing home some champagne!

faragonda: but i thought we were a couple!

Saladin: yeah, well who gives a damn?

Alex: great. and in last place with negative 240,000 dollars, sean connery is also here now lets move on to double jeopardy...

Sean connery: not so fast, trebek!

Alex: i really thought that was going to work this time.

Sean: don't hold out on me, trebek.

Alex: i hate you. and nows lets look at the board...potent potables;A man using al's tools;Condiments;Assassins;things trebek sucks...wait! what is that doing up there!

Sean: i put it up there, trebek.

Alex: how did you get that marker in here! we frisked you on the way in.

Sean: it wasn't in my pocket.

Alex: oh god, that is unecessary.

Sean: if you frisked me, you'd find it.

Alex: Moving on. Foods that end in pagetti; and finally The Grub and the meat. Ok, Faragonda, since you're in last, you pick a category.

Faragonda: really? ok, i'll take things trebek sucks!

Alex: that's not a category.

Faragonda: i swear it was up there!

Alex: not anymore. ok, saladin, you pick a category.

Saladin: ok, gimme anus ingals for 7 thousand.

Alex: that's not anus ingals. that's a man using al's tools. forget that category, lets just go to foods that end in pagetti for 400. (reads the question) This food is made from spagetti and meatballs.

(connery rings in)

Alex: Mr. connery?

Sean: You said balls! meat and balls! hahahaha!

Alex: you are a very sick man.

(Faragonda rings in)

Alex: mrs. faragonda?

Faragonda: What is you said balls? hahaha...

Alex: no. the answer is Spagetti! spagetti is made from spagetti and meatballs. sean connery, you pick a category.

Sean connery: give me rub the meat for for 400.

Alex: no! good lord! that is the grub and the meat. how about we let saladin pick a category?

Saladin: uh, gimme condoms for 600.

Alex: that's not condoms! damnit! ok, lets move on to final jeopardy. and the category is...world capitals...no wait, that's my bad, that's the final jeopardy category we're using for regular jeopardy taping later today. your category is...your favorite color. just write your favorite color, and you win.

(the final jeopardy music plays)

Alex: you must write your favorite color. you don't have to tell the truth, just write a color. it could be red. blue, yellow. or even pink.

(final jeopardy music ends)

Alex: ok, let's get this over with. faragonda, you wrote

(What are colors?)

Alex: what are colors? you don't know what colors are?

Faragonda: I only specialize in magic and fairies.

Alex: you should stop smoking weed. And now on to saladin, you wrote...

(go)

Alex: go...and you wagered

( (blur) yourself, trebek!)

Alex: oh my god!

Saladin: i don't like you. you're an ugly, hairy, middle aged...

Alex: for the love of god, shut your mouth...we go on to sean connery...you wrote down

(cick)

Alex: i don't know what that is

Sean: it's a color i discovered trebek. put pink and tan together and you get it.

Alex: well, i don't know what to say. let's see what you wagered.

(Lock, trebek)

Alex: Lock trebek. Cick lock trebek. i don't know what that means.

Sean: if you take the first letters of those words, aside from your name, it means lick cock treb..

Alex: enough...well, that's the end of celebrity jeopardy for tonight. i'm going to go home and put a grenade in my mouth. good night.

(jeopardy theme plays)


End file.
